La Amistad Nunca Fue Una Opcion
by PokyBeagle
Summary: -¿Y que tal si Aristoteles tenia razón? Y que tal si... Si somos dos partes de un todo, si compartimos una misma alma, un mismo corazón; si la amistad es así tu... ¿No crees que sería normal, si somos dos que en verdad son uno, querer fundirnos de nuevo, juntos? / Donde la homosexualidad no es un tema muy normal aun, y uno lo acepta muy bien, y el otro no tanto. CHERIK Two-Shot.
1. Primera Parte

**¡hola a todos! Aquí les traigo otra pequeña historia que nació de una clase de filosofía. Mi profesor flashea y me hace delirar con lo que dice jaja y de allí nacen estas cosas (?)**

 **Esto esta ubicado en First Class, y es otra de las tantas versiones que se pueden pensar sobre esta peli. Esta enumerado con fechas, arrancando el 30 de agosto del 62, teniendo en cuenta que Erik y Charles se habían conocido algunas semanas antes, mas o menos el 17 (?). Y las primeras escenas se desarrollan durante el viaje por carretera para reclutar mutantes.**

 **Esto inicialmente era un one-shot, pero como ya dije, al acabarlo me di cuenta que era muy largo y lo dividí en dos. Tendrán las segunda parte en unos días.**

 **Ojala les guste, enjoy!**

 **P/d: quizás el Erik aquí escrito les parezca medio OCC pero no me salio de otra forma, aunque intente arreglarlo. Pero bueno, yo creo que esta puede ser una de las tantas facetas de Erik.**

 **La Amistad Nunca Fue una Opción**

30/8/62

Charles miro de reojo a Erik que estaba intentando arreglar con sus poderes la pequeña estufita eléctrica que había en el cuarto. Podía escuchar por lo bajo el sonido del metal retorciéndose. Le causaba muchísimo agrado el poder de su compañero, la forma en la que se mostraba tan cómodo con sus propias habilidades. Era asombroso. El mayor estaba arrodillado en el piso, vestido bastante informal en comparación que otras veces que el telepata le hubiera visto. Una remera blanca y unos jeans gastados. A pesar de todo, tenía ese porto elegante que hacía que todo lo sentara bien. Los ojos azules se pasearon por el contorno de su espalda, por la nuca descubierta y adornada con pequeños rizos pelirrojos, por los brazos descubiertos y musculosos. Bueno, Erik consideraba su cuerpo un arma, era normal que lo tuviera entrenado como una.

-La próxima vez pagó yo por la habitación, odio estos moteles baratos donde nos envía la CIA. No quiero ni pensar en la cantidad de gérmenes que debe tener la cama, y bloquear todos los pensamientos de carácter sexual que vienen de las habitaciones de al lado, es agotador-Erik se giró a mirarlo. Una sonrisa divertida danzaba en sus labios.

-¿Es por eso que la tele esta prendida?-asintió en respuesta. Prefería distraerse en las tonterías del programa de televisión y así ignorar más fácilmente cualquier pensamiento cercano. El magnético dejo escapar otra risa, y golpeo por última vez el aparato antes de darse por vencido-Me parecía raro que la encendieras, pensé que era porque no querías hablar-admitió, levantándose del piso y caminando con pereza hacia el baño. Charles evito seguirle con la mirada, prefirió estirarse a tomar el control remoto y hacer zaping hasta un canal donde la imagen no estuviera tan distorsionada.

Llevaban dos semanas en ese viaje por carretera, pero era asombroso lo mucho que ya se conocían y lo bien que se llevaban. Erik y él congeniaban con facilidad, tenían temas de que hablar, y cosas por hacer. Charles solía conocer fácilmente a la gente por su actitud y el plus de tu telepatía, pero eso no significara que se llevaran bien ni mucho menos. Con el polaco todo era tan fácil, se entendían con solo miradas, y todo resultaba tan _natural_.

-¿Quieres que…?

-Quiero las negras-fue la respuesta desde el baño. Charles sonrió, como un tonto, a la nada. No le hacía falta la telepatía para comunicarse con Erik. Y eso era tan raro, y extraordinario. Al principio se había preocupado por estar proyectando, pero luego de analizar eso un par de veces se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en ellos que les hacía entenderse. Él no era aficionado de conceptos románticos y utópicos como los de "almas gemelas" o "media naranja", pero a veces creía que podían aplicarse a su relación con Erik. Quizás serían más precisos esos términos si no correspondieran a amor del tipo romántico, si pudieran aplicarse a la amistad serían los adecuados. Pero pensar en un hombre como su otra mitad no era adecuado, la homosexualidad no era normal. Y Charles era normal. De a momentos quería replantear esos términos, de hacerse el rebelde y aclarar que sí, Erik era su otra mitad, nadie nunca había establecido que las dos partes de un todo debían unirse en forma romántica. ¿Acaso no podían ser almas gemelas los mejores amigos? Y por esa noche, decidió que sí. Que almas gemelas y mejores amigos eran compatibles. Era más normal encontrar en un amigo a tu igual que en una pareja, ya que hombre y mujeres en muchos casos pensaban muy distinto, y eso era lo atractivo.

Mientras meditaba tomo el ajedrez de su maleta. Lo habían adquirido en los primeros días, habían ido a una tienda a comprar cosas que necesitaran y Charles aún recuerda con gracia como los dos lo tomaron casi al mismo tiempo. No había podido evitar sonreír lleno de gozo al ver que su acompañante disfrutaba de ese juego tanto como él. Se sintió aún más dichoso cuando descubrió que jugar con Erik era excitante, un oponente diestro, inteligente, impredecible. Las piezas y el tablero no tenían la típica elegancia que a él le gustaban, a veces hubiera preferido invertir un poco más de dinero en eso pero, por la emoción de descubrir que ambos querían lo mismo, compro el que habían tomado. Quizás algún día, en circunstancias más agradables, podrían jugar con el que él solía tener, elegantes piezas talladas a mano y un tablero prolijamente barnizado.

Cuando Erik volvió tenía el cabello húmedo y peinado hacía atrás. Se descalzo empujando los zapatos con sus pies. Charles arrugo la nariz, ya que eso podía generar manchas al cuero. El magnético se recostó a su lado en la cama, el ajedrez entremedio de sus cuerpos. Habían probado varias posiciones, sentados cada uno en su cama, o cada uno acostado en la suya, y con el ajedrez en medio en una mesa, también sentados en la misma cama… a la larga descubrieron que era mejor con los dos acostados en la misma cama, aunque esta fuera pequeña.

-¿Listo para perder?-el aliento a menta de la boca ajena lleno sus fosas nasales. Sonrió ladinamente, arrogante. Erik se equivocaba si creía que la tenía fácil. Inicio moviendo el peón, y fue jugada tras jugada acercándose cada vez más hacía la parte más emocionante donde había riesgo de perder las fichas. Mientras tanto hablaban de lo que sea, desde el doctorado de Charles, hasta las posibles mutaciones que iban a encontrar, o como la siguiente vez estarían en una habitación más digna.

Cuando a Charles le quedaba su reina, un caballo y un alfil, Erik tenía una torre, un caballo y los dos alfiles. El telepata había sonreído con éxito al arrebatarle la reina-Sin su reina, el rey no vale de nada.-comento, jugando con la misma entre sus dedos. El polaco le miro con la ceja alzada.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- No lo sé, quizá está muy deprimido para luchar, la quería demasiado.-comento, fingiendo tristeza, logrando que su compañero estallara en una carcajada. Charles noto el brillo de picardía en los ojos celestes y entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-¡Claro que no! Aún tiene al alfil, que es su mejor amigo-comento, alzando las cejas. El telepata frunció un momento el ceño, sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Pensé que el caballero era su mejor amigo-comento, divertido. Erik volvía a sonreír, de esa manera en la que mostraba todos sus dientes.

-No es un caballero es solo un caballo-

-Bueno, bueno, pero entendiste, representa la caballería, a un caballero-Erik rodó los ojos, restándole importancia a la explicación de Charles.

\- Pero en todo caso, el caballero está más lejos, si el caballero es su mejor amigo, entonces el alfil es su amante-el menor abrió los ojos asombrado, conteniendo una risa incrédula.

-¿El alfil no es un obispo? Que corte más degenerada-comento. Los ojos de Erik le estudiaron por un momento con atención, antes de que este se encogiera de hombros. Tomando su alfil derribo la reina de Charles y acentuó la sonrisa en sus labios.

-No sé lo que será exactamente, pero el alfil o el caballo harían cualquier cosa para salvar a su rey. La reina no siempre lo es todo-comento, mirando la ficha entre sus dedos. Charles se quedó un momento en silencio, contemplando el semblante ajeno que era pensativo. Luego bajo sus ojos al tablero, pensando en que movimiento podía hacer. Estaban en igualdad de condiciones, pero dijera lo que dijera Erik, al menos en su juego, la reina era indispensable.

-Para mí es sumamente importante, no se jugar sin ella-comento distraído, mientras movía algo inseguro su caballo. Cuando miro a Erik este contemplaba atentamente el juego, analizando los posibles movimientos.

-Tendrás que aprender entonces-respondió, realizando su propio movimiento.

El juego se prolongó más de lo que hubiera pensado. De a momentos sentía sus ojos arder, sus parpados pesaban. Pero no quería dejarlo a medias, ya que la partida estaba realmente interesante. Erik también estaba algo cansado, bostezaba de a momentos, pero tampoco parecía querer moverse a su propia cama. No supo exactamente en qué momento se quedó dormido, cuando despertó la luz aún estaba prendida, las piezas habían rodado por la cama, excepto el alfil que había quedado sujeto entre sus dedos. Erik estaba dormido a su lado, casi boca abajo, su mano tomaba el mismo alfil y sus dedos se rozaban. Realmente no podía recordar el último movimiento, si habían estado haciendo algo, o ambos tomaron la misma ficha en la inconsciencia del sueño. Pero ambos la sujetaban, y era la única pieza del juego que no se había perdido en el enredo de la cama.

Charles contemplo a su amigo, la expresión relajada, los labios entreabiertos, la posición que parecía algo incomoda. Él no estaba en mejores condiciones. Se movió un poco, y la mano de Erik soltó el alfil, pero a los pocos segundos sujeto su mano. El telepata le miro, pensando que le había despertado, pero el hombre no se había ni movido. Volvió a contemplarlo, sin poder evitar lo atractivo que era su compañero. Sus ojos azules se posaron más tiempo del necesario en los delgados labios, los estudio con atención antes de voltear el rostro. Se levantó, haciendo que Erik le soltara, con suavidad para no despertarle.

Camino a apagar la luz del cuarto y luego se tiró en la cama de Erik. Despertarlo para que cambiaran de cama era una tontería, mejor lo dejaba dormir. No valía la pena despertar a su mejor amigo.

**

3/9/62

Relamió el sabor del whisky entre sus labios. No se había equivocado en invertir en él. Erik también parecía disfrutarlo, en silencio, pero lo disfrutaba. Notaba el burbujeo de placer en su mente cada vez que daba un sorbo. Charles le miro de reojo, notando que su amigo miraba con concentración el vaso. Sus mejillas estaban algo ardidas, pero dudaba que estuviera ebrio.

Volvió a mirar a las dos chicas con las que estaba hablando coquetamente. En realidad cuando empezó la charla había esperado poder conversar con la rubia, esperando pasar una buena noche con ella, y que Erik charlara con la morena. Pero su amigo no se veía muy interesado al respecto. Mentalmente le había ofrecido que charlara con la rubia, a él también le gustaba la morena, así que le daba igual… pero Erik había arrugado la nariz y comentado que prefería seguir bebiendo. La chica había intentado sacarle conversación, pero solo obtenía monosílabos en respuesta. Sintiendo que estaba por frustrarse, Charles se puso hablar con ambas, haciéndolas reír. La morena pareció relajarse y decidió que se podían quedar un momento más.

Así, al final, termino conversando con las dos chicas, mientras Erik a su lado se ocupaba de beber. Quizás con otra persona le hubiera molestado que arruinaran su cuartada, o incluso hubiera insistido a que intentara ligar, pero… Erik se veía cómodo solo bebiendo, y él simplemente no quiso insistir. Cada tanto Charles se giraba a decirle algo y Erik le respondía con un comentario inteligente y una sonrisa ladina. Eso solo hacía que la noche fuera mejor para el telepata, se sentía bien teniéndolo al lado.

Cuando la botella se había reducido considerablemente Erik se levantó, el menor se giró a mirarle con curiosidad-Me voy a acostar-comento el magnético. Su voz se escuchaba algo pastosa y tenía las mejillas algo ardidas. Pero no estaba ebrio, podía sentirlo. Charles se levantó de su asiento, ignorando el bufido de las chicas.

-¿Te acompaño?-Erik le sonrió dulcemente y levanto las manos para detenerle, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Luego le sonrió a las chicas solo un momento.

-Claro que no, por favor, estoy bien. Diviértete-se giró e hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida mientras caminaba marchándose. Charles le siguió con la mirada un momento, contemplando lo bien que se veía con los pantalones y la camisa negra. Se quedó abstraído en eso hasta que la chica a su lado hablo.

-Es una pena que tu amigo no estuviera de humor, quizás la próxima vez-comento la morena. Charles la miro de reojo antes de sonreír, aunque por dentro no pudo evitar pensar que dudaba que eso pasara. Retomo su lugar en el asiento para continuar hablando con ambas. Iba a ser imposible llevarse una con él, ya que ambas esperaban volver juntas (o ligar juntas), pero igualmente él era una persona sociable y le subía el ego hablarles y que ellas rieran o alabaran su inteligencia.

Al final de la noche volvió hacía su cuarto. Al menos tenía el número de teléfono de la chica. Pensó en golpear en el cuarto de Erik, pero suponiendo que estaba durmiendo prefirió no molestarlo. Cuando entro, encendió la luz y dio un brinco, sobresaltado, al ver a Erik removiéndose en su cama. Parpadeo confundido, mirando al polaco que de a poco parecía ir perdiendo la inconsciencia del sueño y reaccionando. Cuando los ojos celestes se posaron en los suyos no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-no era brusco, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de curiosidad. Había pagado habitaciones separadas para que estuvieran cómodos (y con esa intención había querido ir al bar a ligar), asi que era una verdadera sorpresa que Erik estuviera allí.

-No lo sé-admitió el otro, sentándose en la cama mirando todo un poco confundido. Charles alzo la ceja, sin saber que responder. Una proyección rápida inundo su cabeza y le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Una imagen del holocausto.-Tuve una pesadilla, creo, pero…-la voz era apenas un murmullo, aun afectado por el sueño-No sé qué carajos estaba pensando, ahora me voy a mi….

-No, está bien-respondió, antes de pensarlo demasiado. Erik le miro confundido pero permaneció en la cama. Tenía una remera suelta y unos boxers. Chales sonrió mientras comenzaba a sacarse el traje-. Iré a cambiarme-dijo, tomando su ropa para dormir y encaminándose hacía el baño.

Se alistó, colocándose una remera y salió descalzo, prendió el velador y apago la luz antes de dirigirse a la cama. Erik continuaba sentado en ella, al parecer sin saber muy bien que hacer. Charles se acercó hasta quedar al lado de la cama, sus ojos estudiaron el cuerpo de Erik y prefirió ignorar el calor que sintió en sus mejillas-¿Me haces un lugar?-pregunto apenas en un murmullo, sin querer romper la atmósfera relajada. Los ojos celestes lucieron algo confundidos, pero finalmente Erik se movió hacia un costado de la cama, dejando el resto para Charles. El inglés no pudo evitar agradecer el hecho de que la cama fuera lo suficientemente grande.

Se recostó, encontrando aliviador el hecho de que las sabanas estuvieran calientes por la temperatura corporal de Erik. Se giró a mirar a su compañero, sintiendo que las narices de ambos se rozaban. Estaban demasiado cerca. Sus ojos se clavaron en los ajenos, estudiándoles con atención. Erik tenía los labios apretados, cosa que le robo una sonrisa.

-Si piensas dormir, deberías relajarte-murmuro, antes de terminar de voltearse. Apago el velador, antes de enterrar su rostro en el pecho ajeno, fundiendo su cuerpo contra el del mayor. Sus brazos le rodearon, con naturalidad y cerró los ojos mientras acomodaba su rostro en el cuello ajeno, sintiendo su aroma. Erik pareció dudar antes de, con brazos inseguros, rodear su espalda acercándole aún más. Charles suspiro, sintiendo como el cansancio se le venía encima, dándole cada vez más ganas de dormir.

-¿Qué es esto exactamente?-pregunto la voz ajena, amortiguada contra su cabello. El telepata prefirió dejar de lado su racionalidad, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Lo pensaría después.

-Un amigo consolando a otro-dijo con simpleza. Sintió la vibración del pecho ajeno cuando el polaco soltó una suave risa. La mano de Erik había comenzado a acariciar su espalda, cosa que le hizo ronronear un poco y relajarse aún más.

-Me gusta-admitió Erik, presionando la cintura de Charles más contra su cuerpo. El telepata se sentía cada vez más adormilado.

-A mí también-concordó en un bostezo. Mientras la inconsciencia del sueño empezaba a embriagar su cabeza no pudo evitar pensar: ¿Por qué los amigos no podían ser almas gemelas y dormir abrazados? Después de todo, se sentía muy natural. Y si sentía natural, normal, y la compañía y el contacto de Erik le generaban tanta paz ¿Por qué sería incorrecto?

Eran amigos y almas gemelas, no había nada inmoral o sucio al respecto.

**

17/9/62

Quizás que hubieran dormido juntos varias veces hacía que no se sintieran nada incómodos acostados en la misma cama, mirando a la chica que acababa de entrar. Angel alzo las cejas al verlos a los dos juntos.

-Saben que es más por los dos ¿verdad?-Charles no pudo evitar sonreír, aún más al sentir la risa de Erik a su lado. Con suerte les iría bien en esta oportunidad, y si no, igual lo estaban pasando de lo lindo. Obviamente la chica no se veía nada feliz con su propuesta, hasta que sus ojos brillaron al ver como el metal se movía solo. Sintió el orgullo y la diversión burbujeando en la mente de Erik, y no pudo evitar sentirse contagiado por eso.

No quiso quedarse atrás, y llevando los dedos a su frente le mostró a la morena una imagen bastante peculiar. Realmente no quiso pensar demasiado de que parte enferma de su mente salió la imagen de Erik con ropas de mujer, pero al menos logro hacer reír a la chica. Acentuó la sonrisa cuando el polaco se giró a mirarle confundido, tuvo que contener el impulso de acomodar el flequillo rojo que (a pesar de todo) parecía acentuar lo celeste de su mirada. Erik tenía unos ojos muy expresivos.

-Nunca luciste más hermoso, darling-no pudo evitar murmurar. Erik proyecto sin proponérselo vergüenza y ansiedad, que solo género que el corazón de Charles se acelerara. Se contemplaron un momento, antes de que Charles volviera a observar a la chica, que continuaba riéndose. Las cejas del polaco seguían fruncidas, molestos por no entender qué demonios estaba pasando.

Cuando la chica se fue, a terminar su turno, Erik miro interrogante a su compañero. Charles suspiro, ya que había querido escapar de aquello, pero era obvio que no lo dejaría pasar. Dio un sorbo a su copa antes de llevar los dedos a su frente y compartir la imagen. Los ojos celestes se abrieron con asombro antes de que los mirara con incredulidad. El telepata no supo entender si quería golpearle o reírse. Finalmente el polaco pareció preferir la segunda.

-Tienes una mente enferma-comento, aun incrédulo, con la sonrisa adornando su boca.

-Si. Empiezo a creer que soy raro-se encogió de hombros. Aunque aun tenía la duda de que parte de su mente había salido eso. ¿Por que demonios había imaginado a su amigo con ropa de mujer?

-Bueno, la normalidad esta subestimada.-respondió Erik, mirándole con atención. Luego el mayor dio un largo trago, concentrándose en observar el contenido de su copa. Parecía que su mente había sido atrapada por algo en particular, pero Charles respeto su contrato y no se adentro para saber en que cosa. Igualmente no le quito los ojos de encima, deseando saber que era lo que había abstraído la mente del polaco. Finalmente Erik le miro de reojo y sonrió un poco-Me gusta lo raro.

El telepata sintió alarmas sonando en su cabeza y volteo el rostro, sin saber exactamente por que. Sentía su corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza. La mirada de Erik le estudiaba, así que no se sintió en confianza de volver a mirarle. Bebió con lentitud de su copa, buscando como cambiar de tema. Cuando el contenido se acabo se sintió un poco más suelto. Volvió a mirarle con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Vamos a ver si conseguimos un par de chicas? Quizás alguna cumpla tus expectativas-noto como Erik desviaba la mirada hacía a fuera, como estudiando el lugar. Finalmente sonrió, ladino.

-Eres un mujeriego...

-Oh, no, claro que no-interrumpió divertido, sin poder contener la risa-. Soy un admirador de la belleza. Y en este lugar, mi amigo, vi varias bellezas escasas de ropa. ¿Es un pecado divertirse?-pregunto, alzando las cejas. Erik termino su propia copa y rodó los ojos.

-Vamos a ver que consigues-comento, comenzando a levantarse de la cama. Se acomodo el traje y dejo la botella de champagne a un lado. La música sonaba, y se podía ver las luces y el contorno de los cuerpos bailando a través de la puerta entreabierta. Charles se levanto emocionado-. Teniendo en cuenta que aquí se paga por mujeres, seguro podrás tener a quien quieras...

-Oh, no, no. Es desagradable pagar por ese tipo de compañía. Me las ingenio muy bien para conseguirlo por mi cuenta-dijo, acomodándose tanto el traje como el cabello. Se miro en el espejo, poniendo su sonrisa mas coqueta. Su mirada choco con la de Erik, mirándole por el reflejo. El magnetico parecía estar recorriendo su cuerpo, y eso le devolvió el nerviosismo-. Incluso podemos conseguir algo para ti. Tus estándares parecen altos, pero seguro alguna dama los llena.

-¿Dama?-Erik no pudo evitar reírse ante la elección de la palabra, justo en ese momento, en ese lugar. Negó con la cabeza divertido y luego abrió la puerta, saliendo del pequeño cuarto-Prefiero dejarlas para ti-al escucharle el telepata se removió un poco inquieto. A Erik nunca le interesaba ligar con mujeres... eso le perturbaba un poco. ¿Acaso era por que no quería distraerse de su meta de hallar a Shaw? ¿Quizás era de esas personas más conservadoras que preferían conocer a la mujer de su vida y casarse? ¿Quizás...?

-Bueno, al menos veamos un baile ¿si? ¿O vas a decirme que no sabes apreciar la belleza de una mujer?-comento, como si nada. Aunque sus ojos lo miraron de reojo, bastante atentos, mientras caminaban entre las mesitas y los pequeños escenarios. Erik había sonreído, y le miro de reojo un momento.

-Claro que se apreciarla-le hizo seña a una moza que rápidamente fue a buscar una nueva botella para traerles-¿A donde vamos, tigre?-pregunto. El telepata no pudo evitar notar que Erik no miro a nadie en particular, solo lo miro a él. Apretó los labios un momento y señalo con la cabeza a una chica pelirroja que estaba bailando en el caño. El magnetico sonrió y camino con seguridad hacia allá. Se dejo caer en una silla muy cercana, la chica le sonrió coqueta pero él se concentro en rellenar su copa. Charles decidió ignorar eso, sentarsele al lado y extenderle un billete a la chica que comenzó a bailar insinuante.

Charles miro de reojo a Erik un momento. ¿Y que si a su mejor amigo, que también era su alma gemela y con quien dormía abrazado eventualmente, no le interesaban demasiado las chicas? Ese no era su problema. No iba a preocuparse por eso, podía aceptarlo. Si... podía hacerlo.

**

20/9/62

-No puedo creer que lo hallamos hecho-dijo Erik entre risas, apoyándose en la pared del ascensor. Sus ojos quedaron mirando atentamente la luz del techo, como si pudiera ver más que solo una luz. Charles se rió también, y le miro con concentración. La piel de Erik tenia un color asombroso, y su cabello destallaba de a momentos, con unas brillos rojizos que aparecían y desaparecían todo el tiempo, como estrellas fugaces. Cuando el polaco se giro a mirarlo aun con una sonrisa Charles se estremeció.

-Pareces tiburón cuando sonríes-acoto, como si fuera un gran descubrimiento. Erik se quedo estático y parpadeo un par de veces. El telepata no pudo evitar admirar que los ojos de su amigo no eran simplemente celestes, sino que tenían una pizca de verde. Si tuviera que hacer ese color en una pintura... seguramente usaría turquesa y comenzaría agregarle blanco y blanco y más blanco hasta llegar a ese tono claro y hermoso. Aunque el brillo de su mirada sería imposible de imitar. Charles acababa de decidir que su nuevo color favorito era un turquesa muy muy claro. Iba a pintar toda su casa con ese color.

-¿Tiburón?-dijo el otro, mostrando nuevamente todos sus dientes. Charles se les quedo mirando y asintió.

-Si, si... si me mordieras me arrancarías un pedazo...-asintió.

-Bueno, morderte no es precisamente lo que quisiera hacer. Aunque si te muerdo y te arranco un pedazo, como profesor de genética que eres, ¿creer que podría clonarte?-Charles miro al frente frunciendo el ceño. El sonido de la campanilla les anuncio que habían llegado a su piso, segundo antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-Espero que no, no me gustaría que hubiera dos yo. Geneticamente hablando, si pudieras...-se detuvo ante el movimiento de mano de Erik, que estaba negando con la cabeza.

-No, no te gastes... no entiendo nada. Te miro y solo pienso en... ¿usas lápiz labial?-parpadeo varias veces desconcentrado por la pregunta. Erik enfrente suyo tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos estaban clavados directamente en su boca. Él se la toco por instinto, pensando en si había besado alguna chica como para que le quedara labial. Pero no, no que el recordara-Tus labios son como... muy rojos-continuo el pelirrojo. Finalmente Charles sonrió, Raven le decía eso todo el tiempo. Erik le seguía mirando como si el universo estuviera en sus labios-Creo que la droga nos afecto demasiado...

-No es droga-protesto Charles, tomando las llaves y comenzando a renegar con la cerradura. Cuando no pudo hacerlo miro a Erik que sonriendo divertido movió la mano y la puerta se abrió al instante. El telepata volvió a sonreír tontamente-Mi héroe-entro y comenzó a sacarse el traje, arrojándolo sobre una silla. Ya ni se molestaba por pagar dos habitaciones, prefería compartir. Nunca sabía cuando iban a terminar durmiendo juntos. Escucho como la puerta se cerro luego de que Erik entrara. Se estaba sacando el chaleco mientras su compañero se sacaba la campera de cuero. Los ojos celestes le estudiaban con atención-. No es droga.-repitió tras varios minutos-Es... una planta-parpadeo unos segundos y luego soltó una risa-. Bueno, bueno si es droga, pero... no es tan mala. No es como si estuviéramos alucinando ¿verdad? Es... relajante.

Erik frunció el ceño mientras le miraba-Es una droga. ¿Por que aceptaste?-pregunto curioso, mientras pateaba lejos su zapatos. Charles se inclino a recogerlos y ordenarlos en una orilla. Ya se había acostumbrado a que Erik se los sacara rápidamente, era como si no los soportara cuando estaban en la habitación-¿O acaso le aceptas drogas a todo adolescente que te la ofrece?-soltó una risa mientras caminaba hacía la cama (su cama, no pudo evitar notar Charles) y se dejaba caer.

-Ya había fumado en Oxford, sabía que no era tan malo, de hecho es muy groovy y... quería que aceptara. Y funciono, ¿verdad?-se estaba quitando el chaleco, dejándolo sobre el traje en la silla. Luego se quito la corbata. Cuando quedo solo con la camisa blanca se desabotono unos botones y camino hacía la cama, recostándose al lado de Erik, quien lo miraba atento.

-El pasado oscuro de Charles Xavier-se burlo, poniéndose de costado para poder continuar observando a su amigo. El menor cerro los ojos, pero igual era consciente de como miraba su cuerpo, la piel que había dejado descubierta al desprender su camisa. Paso saliva al pensar en como Erik le miraba-. Funciono, ahora tenemos un adolescente pelirrojo drogadicto en nuestra lista de reclutas-Charles sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados y le pego un codazo a Erik, justo en las costillas.

El pelirrojo se quejo, y luego paso algo muy bizarro a los ojos de Charles. El magnético perdió la compostura, se le encimo y estaba haciéndole cosquillas. Funciono al instante, por que Charles era sumamente cosquilloso. Comenzó a retorcerse, removiéndose como loco, queriendo alejarse y tomar aire al mismo tiempo. Sus manos intentaban sujetar las del polaco pero no podía. Joder, nunca había estado en una situación así, bueno, solo con Raven cuando eran pequeños. Finalmente cuando sentía que no podía respirar no tuvo piedad y entro en la mente de Erik, con algo de torpeza por la agitación y el efecto de la marihuana. El mayor se quedo quieto al instante, respirando agitado y sus ojos brillaron enfadados pero divertidos.

-Eso es trampa-dijo la voz divertida de Erik. Charles sin perder la sonrisa, recuperando el aliento, negó con la cabeza. Sentía las mejillas arder, y no podía dejar de sonreír. Salio lentamente de su cabeza, dándole una advertencia con la mirada. Erik no hizo más nada, simplemente se quedaron contemplándose, los ojos ansiosos, sonrientes, felices.

El menor finalmente se mordió el labio, cuando sus ojos estudiaron las facciones ajenas antes de volver a conectar sus miradas-La paso muy bien cuando estoy contigo-admitió, sin poder acallar las palabras. Noto como la sonrisa de Erik se ensanchaba un poco más-. Soy feliz...-continuo. A cada palabra su corazón latía más acelerado.

-Yo también. Nunca pensé que podría ser tan feliz-los ojos celestes brillaban con fuerza, Charles no podía apartar su mirada de ellos. Eran hipnotizantes. Erik era guapo, tan masculino, y con esa sonrisa que parecía hacer resplandecer su rostro-. Nunca pensé que merecería serlo, pero contigo... yo podría s...

-Claro que lo mereces. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido-sus manos volaron al cabello pelirrojo y lo acomodaron un poco. No le paso desapercibido la forma en la que Erik cerro los labios y paso saliva. El pelirrojo se inclino un poco hacía adelante, y el telepata sintió su cuerpo tensarse un poco. Estaban muy cerca. Su mirada bajo a los delgados labios de Erik, tenían una incipiente barba pelirroja que brillaba con fuerza cuando la luz la iluminaba. Volvió a mirar los ojos ajenos y noto que sobresaltaban mucho... tanto como esa vez que el flequillo pelirrojo lo cubría.

Recordó de nuevo como había imaginado a Erik vestido de mujer tres días atrás. Ahora de pronto parecía entender por que su inconsciente había creado aquella representación. El polaco le hacía feliz, era su alma gemela, y si él fuera mujer, ellos podrían...-Desearía tanto que fueras mujer-dijo casi sin pensarlo. La sonrisa de Erik se borro al instante y los ojos celestes se apagaron. Charles podía sentir lo tenso de su cuerpo.

-¿Por que?-la voz enronquecida, pero claramente confundida lo hizo sentirse algo culpable. El magnetico no se veía enojado, pero si como si no entendiera nada, o como si no quisiera entenderlo. La tristeza no era fácil de disimular en esa mirada.

-Por que entonces yo podría...-Charles apreto los labios y bajo la mirada-Nosotros podríamos...

-¿Que?-cuando volvió a mirarle tenia los labios apretados nuevamente. Toda felicidad se había borrado de su rostro.

-Pasa que esto es como me imagino que debería ser-susurro muy bajo. Bajo el rostro y luego se acerco más, se pego contra su cuerpo, enterrando su rostro contra el pecho ajeno-Abrázame.-susurro bajito, amortiguado contra la ropa ajena. Los brazos de Erik vacilaron un momento antes de rodearle y apretarle con fuerza, pegandole tanto como fuera posible. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no suspirar.

-¿Como debería ser que?-pregunto Erik en su oído. El telepata tomo la decisión más cobarde de su vida y respiro profundo y lentamente, haciéndose el dormido-Dime-ordeno Erik segundos después, escuchándose algo más tenso. Pero él prefirió mantener su actuación de estar dormido. Pasaron varios segundos más antes de que el magnético lo apartara un poco-¿Charles?-pregunto en un susurro, y él realmente tuvo que esforzarse para no abrir los ojos. Era un cobarde, no era capaz de enfrentarle.

Erik suspiro, con pesadez, antes de que sus labios le depositaran un beso en la frente. Sintió un ruido, que indicaba que la luz había sido apagada. El ingles se obligo a quedarse quieto, y cuando el otro volvió a abrazarle simplemente se dejo hacer. Se mantuvo tranquilo, hasta que sintió la mente de Erik dejarse llevar por el delirio del sueño. En ese momento se aparto un poco para mirarle y se quedo observando sus facciones, tanto como la oscuridad lo permitía.

Su mejor amigo, que era su alma gemela, con quien dormía eventualmente abrazado y a quien no le interesaban las mujeres, lo hacía sentirse _asi_.

-Asi me imagino que debe ser estar enamorado-susurro muy bajo, para no despertarlo. Se mordió los labios angustiado, antes de volver a enterrar su rostro en el pecho ajeno, respirando profundo su aroma, queriendo que eso lo relajara.

Su mejor amigo, que era su alma gemela, con quien dormía eventualmente abrazado y a quien no le interesaban las mujeres, lo hacía sentirse enamorado. Y él no podía sentirse enamorado de un hombre.

Él no era raro.

**

30/9/62

Moira lo había echado de su cuarto. No había esperado ser rechazado, pero al parecer no agarro a la agente con muy buen humor. Bueno, tampoco él estaba con muchas ganas de andar ligando, pero sentía que necesitaba hacerlo, para reafirmarse algo así mismo. Entro al cuarto y vio a Erik buscando algo de ropa en su maleta, sin remera. Parecía que estaba a punto de bañarse. El polaco se giro a mirarlo y alzó la ceja.

-¿Y esa cara?-pregunto con curiosidad. Charles se encogió de hombros y entro. En ese momento odiaba compartir cuarto, en realidad había estado feliz de compartirlo con Erik (Hank y Sean compartían el otro, Alex y Darwin otro y Raven y Angel otro), pero últimamente se sentía abrumado con pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Y no, no tenía nada que ver con el improbable hecho de que definitivamente no estaba enamorado de él-¿Acaso te rechazo alguna chica?-el magnético sonreía burlón mientras se desprendía el pantalón. Prefirió desviar la mirada, para darle algo de privacidad que no había pedido.

-De hecho, si-admitio. Cuando miro de reojo a Erik este había dejado el pantalón en su lugar, aunque desabrochado, y lo miraba atentamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿En serio? ¿Encontraste con quien coquetear aquí? Me sorprendes-el magnetico parecía pensativo-¿La cocinera? Es un poco robusta para ti, pero tenía una mirada sumamente du...

-¡Claro que no es la cocinera!-protesto indignado, recordando a la mujer que prácticamente lo doblaba en edad.

-Oh, no sabía que fueras tan elitista. Seguramente la rechazas por que es una pobre mujer que no anda tan elegante como tu por que...

-Dios-el tono dramático ajeno termino robandole una sonrisa. Era tan fácil olvidarse de todo lo de más cuando estaba con él, incluso con conversaciones tan...vacías.-. Claro que no es eso. ¿Acaso no notaste que tiene 50?

-Y tu tienes 30, no es tanta diferencia-Erik alzo la ceja-¿O te gustan las menores? ¿No me digas que te gusta Angel? Hubieras ido solo ese día, de paso imaginabas ese vestido en un cuerpo más apropiado-mientras comentaba esto Erik se quito el pantalón, quedando solo con los bóxer. Charles volvió a desviar la mirada, mientras recordaba esa noche. La noche del vestido que le divertía y le turbaba a partes iguales.

-Oh, vamos, te encanto usar vestido-se sentó en la cama mientras veía como Erik iba al baño-. Pero no, no es Angel tampoco.-el magnético alzo la ceja.

-¿De verdad entraste con esa cara solo por que te rechazo?-Charles asintió, aunque algo en su cabeza le dijo que no era eso. Hacía días que andaba así por que desde la noche de su epifanía estaba confundido. No sabía que pensar y mucho menos que hacer. Erik había trastrabillado su mundo en formas que no le agradaban para nada-Debes ordenar tus prioridades-comento el polaco antes de terminar de entrar al baño.

-Quizás-admito él, antes de ver al polaco que volvía a salir solo con una toalla envuelta en la cintura. Erik se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Una sonrisa traviesa bailaba en sus delgados labios.

-Quien te rechace esta loco-admitió, y Charles sonrió en respuesta, intentando que eso le animara. Aunque bueno, el rechazo no había sido el mayor problema, él tenía suficiente ego para creer que podía conquistar a cualquiera que se propusiera. Noto como Erik miraba un momento sus propios pies antes de emitir un suspiro, la sonrisa era distinta ahora-. Si tu estuvieras interesado en mi...-los ojos celestes volvieron a clavarse en los suyos y el telepata sintió todo su interior cosquillar, como un millón de mariposas, u hormigas, o cualquier otro maldito insecto moviéndose erraticamente en su vientre. Tuvo que contener la respiración-Yo nunca te rechazaría-y el magnetico sonaba tan malditamente serio. Sonreía aun, pero sus ojos traslucidos trasmitían tantas cosas. Tanta seriedad. ¿Lo decía en serio?

Charles sonrió algo nervioso, sin saber que responder. El corazón latía como loco en su pecho-Tu eres mi mejor amigo-fue lo más ingenioso que se le ocurrió decir. Erik alzo la ceja ante su respuesta, su sonrisa disminuyo un poco, casi imperceptiblemente, pero con lo mucho que Charles había llegado a conocerlo, a sus ojos era bastante obvio.

-¿Soy tu mejor amigo?-pregunto el otro, en un tono que el menor no supo descifrar. No sabía si estaba molesto, feliz o desilusionado. Quizás era una mezcla de las tres cosas. Quizás ni el mismo Erik sabía como se sentía. No cuando todo era tan confuso entre ellos.

-Claro que si.-aseguro, para evitar tensiones, para asegurarse de que todo iba a quedar bien entre ellos. Erik apreto los labios, su expresión estaba algo tensa. Justo lo que Charles había querido evitar.

Luego el polaco bajo una mano y soltó la toalla, dejándola caer sin menor importancia al piso. Charles abrió los ojos sorprendido y no pudo evitar que su mirada bajara a esa virilidad, que tenía un monte de vellos pelirrojos justo encima. Se quedo estático, sin saber que hacer y sin poder apartar la mirada. Si no veía esa virilidad, sus ojos se paseaban por el largo de esas piernas, de esos músculos marcados... o ese vientre delgado y trabajado, ese pecho, esos brazos. Cuando finalmente le miro el rostro la expresión sería se transformo en una ligera sonrisa arrogante.

-Entonces no me mires así-dijo la voz ronca ajena. El ingles sintió una descarga que inicio en su nuca y que parecio explotar en su espalda baja. Un cosquilleo llego a rincones de él que nunca pensó que serían sensibles. Quiso obligarse a apartar la mirada, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. La imagen de Erik desnudo lo tenía completamente hipnotizado.

El magnetico se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a entrar al baño, pero lo hizo sumamente despacio, completamente a propósito. Charles tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar su amplia espalda, las pecas y lunares desparramados en la blanca piel, la estrecha cintura, el pequeño y musculoso trasero, las piernas tonificadas.

Erik le sonrió por encima de su hombro, soltó una risa antes de cerrar la puerta con un sutil movimiento de muñeca. El sonido sordo, acompañado al instante por el ruido de la ducha hicieron que el telepata reaccionara y se levantara de un salto de la cama.

Necesitaba huir de allí. Necesitaba distraerse, necesitaba ordenarse.

Dios santo, su mejor amigo, que era su alma gemela, con quien dormía eventualmente abrazado, a quien no le interesaban las mujeres y que lo hacía sentirse enamorado, era... era jodidamente perfecto. Tan hermoso, tan atractivo, tan masculino. Un Adonis.

Pero no había nada de malo en eso, no era malo tener un amigo atractivo. ¿Verdad?

 **Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora. En unos días subiera la segunda parte que sería el final de esta mini historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¿Comentarios? Besico** s.


	2. Segunda Parte

**¡Hola bombones! Aquí tenemos la segunda parte de esta pequeña historia. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que la leyeron, y a quienes comentaron!**

 **Espero que esta segunda parte cumpla las expectativas, Enjoy!**

3/10/62

Luego de volver de la misión fallida en Rusia las cosas habían sido complicadas. Lo bueno, era que habían estado sumamente ocupados, así que no había habido tiempo para sentirse o comportarse incómodos. Igualmente Erik no se comportaba raro, ni mencionaba nada. Como si no hubiera pasado, como si hubiera sido una broma. Quizás lo fue, era más simple pensar eso. Debía dejar de preocuparse al respecto.

Ahora estaban en la mansión, los chicos se habían acomodado en sus distintos cuartos y al telepata le resultaba un tanto peculiar encontrar ese lugar lleno de sonidos y risas. Nunca fue así. Incluso cuando su padre vivía y todo era perfecto él era el unico niño allí. Y demasiado pequeño para hacer tanto bullicio.

Pero bueno, en parte era mejor saber que había más personas. Personas jovenes y alegres, gente buena y especial. Eso le daba algo de alivio. Miro fijamente el techo encima de su cama, queriendo concentrarse en cualquier cosa lo suficientemente absurda para dormirse. Pero le costaba tanto. Esa mansión le traía tan malos recuerdos. Luego de que su padre muriera todo había ido en picada, y a pesar de la compañía de Raven había sido una época oscura.

Si, había logrado superarla, sobre todo cuando él y la metamorfa se largaron de allí. Pero ahora que estaba de vuelta se sentía extraño de nuevo. Y no podía conciliar el sueño. No después de la pesadilla que había tenido. Y recién eran las dos de la mañana, y quería dormir, necesitaba hacerlo. Los últimos tres días habían sido agotadores, mucho viaje, muchas emociones agobiadoras, la adrenalina, el miedo... realmente necesitaba descansar. Le dolía la cabeza, su cerebro no daba para más. Quería acallar cualquier voz a su alrededor, quería calmarse, necesitaba estar en paz.

Se levanto por un impulso que nació del fondo de su alma. Él sabía donde encontrar la calma: justo allí, donde sus pensamientos más se complicaban. Se puso las pantuflas y salio del cuarto, sin querer pensar demasiado. Todos estaban dormidos a esa hora, lo que le daba algo de paz, el pensamiento de lo sueños siempre era más fácil de bloquear.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación de Erik y se mordió el labio. No habían tenido una conversación muy larga luego de esa ultima "conversación" que tuvieron en el cuarto de la CIA, y ahora él estaba allí, queriendo entrar a su habitación en medio de la noche. Era absurdo, pero le parecía que era lo único que le daría paz. Si lo pensaba demasiado no se animaría y pasaría otra noche sin pegar un ojo.

Abrió la puerta e intento hacer el menor ruido posible, pero la mansión era antigua y emitió un chirrido. Se mordió el labio, deseando no haberle despertado y termino de entrar, cerrando la puerta con lentitud detrás de él. Se quedo parado en la oscuridad un momento, sin saber que más hacer. ¿Que tal si Erik le atacaba por no reconocerlo? El polaco era algo alterado durante el sueño, a veces se despertaba listo para el ataque, y Charles no estaba de humor para un golpe.

-Deja de pensar tanto y ven aquí-murmuro la voz adormilada de Erik. Charles emitió un suspiro, como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo, era como tener los pies de nuevo en la tierra. Camino rápidamente hacia la cama, donde Erik se había removido. El magnético alzo las sabanas y estiro un brazo, en una clara invitación. Charles casi se arroja allí, pero supo controlarse y se metió con lentitud, apretándose contra su pecho, suspirando aliviado cuando la mano de Erik abrazo su espalda y las sabanas le taparon. El olor del magnético le llego, junto con su calidez, con la paz que todo eso le generaba. Era como estar en casa.

-No quería despertarte...-murmuro, enterrando su rostro en el hombro ajeno, presionándose más y sintiéndose relajado cuando los brazos ajenos le rodeaban con más fuerza.

-Estabas proyectando-murmuro la voz adormilada de Erik. De pronto Charles sentía como le pesaban los ojos, aun más cuando la mano del polaco había comenzado a acariciar su cabello con suavidad. No pudo disimular el ronroneo, y se acurruco más entre sus brazos. Erik resoplo una risa-. Sabes, no he tenido muchas experiencias al respecto, pero creo que los amigos no hacen esto-murmuro Erik contra su oído. Charles se mordió los labios, dispuesto a hacerse el tonto.

-¿Hacer que?-podía imaginarse la sonrisa ladina de Erik, engreída. Eso le hizo sonreír tambien. Se conocían tanto, en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Vas a la cama de todos tus amigos, en mitad de la noche, para dormir abrazado?-la voz era divertida, pero también acusadora. Erik estaba exigiéndole un poco más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a dar. Aun más estando tan cansado.

-Solo de los mejores-murmuro con voz adormilada, sin poder pronunciar del todo bien. Erik chasqueo la lengua, aun divertido por el asunto. Charles estaba cada vez más relajado, por su compañía, y por la cantidad de mimos y caricias que estaba haciéndole en el cabello y en la espalda.

-¿Y son muchos?-volvió a interrogar. Charles se quejo por lo bajo, en un gruñido, por que quería poder dormir. Al parecer proyecto el pensamiento, ya que Erik volvió a reírse. O quizas se reía de él.

-De momento solo uno-no pudo evitar notar la felicidad ajena, como burbujas flotando en su pecho, estallando y generando un calor agradable. Era una proyección sumamente agradable y reconfortadora, que solo aumentaba su paz, y le daba más ganas de entregarse a la completa inconsciencia, entre esos brazos que le abrigaban tan bien.

-Espero que siempre sea así. Buenas noches, Charles-Erik inclino la cabeza para besarle la mejilla y Charles ronroneo en respuesta, finalmente dejándose arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo.

El ultimo pensamiento consciente fue que: su mejor amigo, que era su alma gemela, con quien dormía eventualmente abrazado, a quien no le interesaban las mujeres, que lo hacía sentirse enamorado y era condenadamente atractivo, también era la única persona que le hacia sentir seguro, y con quien quería dormir abrazado cada noche de su vida.

Pero esa era normal, cuando eran mejores amigos, y cuando los dos tenían pesadillas. Era normal en amigos querer cuidarse mutuamente.

Todos lo hacían.

15/10/62

Erik contemplaba muy concentrado el tablero, Charles lo miraba muy concentrado a él. El polaco tenía los nudillos de su mano acariciando sus labios. Su mirada parecía estudiar cada posible jugada, se veía tan inteligente. Y a Charles le gustaba la inteligencia. Suspiro, cansado de que sus pensamientos vivieran traicionándole. Le dio un largo sorbo a su vaso, y cuando lo bajo Erik finalmente hizo su movida.

Él se quedo contemplando esos dedos, que parecían acariciar la ficha al moverla. El magnetico siempre parecía tener ese detalle, de acariciar todo lo que tocaba, como sopesándolo. ¿Sus manos serian igual de cuidadosas para tocar otras cosas? Se obligo a cerrar los ojos un momento apartando los pensamientos. Necesitaba distraerse. Llevaban demasiado tiempo callados.

-¿Que opinas de la amistad?-pregunto, mientras contemplaba las distintas movidas que podía hacer. Erik se había relajado en el sofa y le miro un momento antes de volver a observar su propia bebida. Charles dejo de mirar el ajedrez para observarle. La expresión del otro hombre era bastante seria.

-No tengo muchas experiencias al respecto, creo que lo sabes-Charles chasqueo la lengua. Finalmente se digno a tomar una ficha, la balanceo entre sus dedos, jugando con ella, mirando con atención los detalles de la madera calada. Eran unas fichas tan hermosas. Dignas de ser jugadas en partidos tan apasionados y emocionantes.

-Bueno, pero que piensas de las experiencias que haz tenido-los ojos celestes lo estudiaron con atención. La mirada ajena le estaba estudiando, analizando su expresión. Durante un momento el telepata se sintió como si le estuvieran leyendo los pensamientos. Se obligo a no apartar los ojos, a dejar que esos ojos le examinaran hasta que encontraran lo que sea que Erk estaba buscando. El polaco finalmente suspiro.

-¿Si te soy sincero no huirás despavorido como lo haces últimamente?-el telepatata frunció el ceño ante aquella acusación. Finalmente aparto la mirada y realizo su jugada. Erik ni miro el tablero. Charles bufo y le dio un trago a su vaso.

-Yo no huyo. Mucho menos de ti, o de tus palabras-los ojos ajenos se abrieron asombrados un momentos, antes de mostrarse divertidos mientras Erik alzaba la ceja. Se había dibujado una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Por favor! Si quiero verte tengo que venir a este estudio, procurando no decir cosas que puedan incomodarte o sin moverme demasiado. Si llego a levantarme de la silla, sales despavorido a cambiar la música, a servir whisky o a hacer cualquier otra cosa que te aleje de mi. Como si yo fuera a atacarte. Lo cual es extraño por que nunca te he atacado-se quedo callado un momento-. Ni tampoco he sido imprudente, he respetado los limites que me impones ¿verdad?-el mayor ladeo el rostro, mirándole inquisitivamente. Charles tenia el corazón latiendo como loco, sus ojos estaban abiertos en sorpresa. No había esperado que Erik le soltara todo eso, quizas por que el magnetico decía la verdad: nunca era imprudente.

-No huyo de ti-repitió sin encontrar otro argumento factible a todo lo que acababa de decirle. Erik suspiro y le dio un trago a su bebida, se relajo en el asiento nuevamente. Charles de pronto se sentía cada vez más turbado-. No es que nos vemos solamente aquí, pasa que...

-Te sientes seguro en esta biblioteca, tienes la certeza de que aquí no te haré nada raro, o que si lo hago nadie lo vera.

-¡Por dios, claro que no! Pero durante la mañana tu estas entrenado, y a la tarde trabajo con los chicos y...-la risa de Erik le interrumpió y eso le hizo sentir más nervioso aun. Tuvo el impulso de levantarse e irse, pero se quedo en su lugar, para no darle la razón al otro de que huía ante la menor oportunidad.

-Vas a dormir a mi cama cada noche, entre mis brazos, y te escapas antes del amanecer-acoto por lo bajo. Ahora el tono sonaba algo triste. Erik miro la bebida antes de darle un largo trago.

-Es solo que madrugo-los labios ajenos sonrieron mientras aun bebía. Cuando el mayor dejo el vaso a un lado negó con la cabeza mirando al techo y no borro la sonrisa.

-Me despierto a las seis y media de la mañana ¿a que hora te despiertas tu?-alzo la ceja, su expresión era burlista pero seria al mismo tiempo. Casi ofendida de que le estuviera tomando por tonto-Te escapas a tu cama, a dormir hasta las nueve-rodó los ojos pero luego su mirada mostró algo de ternura-. Charles, las veces que te haz dormido, me he levantado y hecho mis cosas. No he abusado de ti ¿sabes? A veces no te entiendo, ¿por que vas a mi cama cada noche si huyes en la mañana? Lo único que puedo pensar es que... eres un cobarde.

-No soy un cobarde-comento casi sin voz, bajando la mirada, sin atreverse a enfrentarlo por más tiempo. Se sentía angustiado y tonto, y sin poder huir. Le dolía el orgullo. Se sentía ofendido por las palabras ajenas, pero al mismo tiempo no podía recriminarselas, por que en el fondo sabia que eran verdad. Estaba comportándose como un idiota.

-Pero no eres capaz de afrontar esto.

-¿Esto?-pregunto sin atreverse a mirarlo aun.

-A nosotros-finalmente levanto la mirada y sus ojos chocaron con los ajenos, que lo miraban con detenimiento. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba Erik guardándose todas aquellas ideas? Quizás desde el mismo momento en el que Charles vivía convenciéndose de que todo lo que pasaba entre ellos era normal.

-Ya te he dicho que eres mi mejor amigo-Erik bufo y sonrio con malicia mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Esta bien-acepto tras una larga pausa. Al parecer no estaba dispuesto a arruinar la noche. Charles apreto los labios mientras lo veía realizar una nueva movida. Igual él ya le había perdido el ritmo al juego. Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, Charles no realizo su movida, por que por más que miraba el tablero simplemente no sabía que hacer. Estaba totalmente bloqueado. Pasaron unos minutos más antes de que Erik suspirara, rendido-¿Por que empezaste a hablar de esto? ¿Que querías contarme?-el telepata cerro los ojos un momento. Era obvio que Erik sabia que quería contarle algo, el magnetico lo conocía muy bien.

-Hoy estaba leyendo unos libros viejos-comento, acariciando con su dedo el borde de su vaso. Los dos ya estaban más calmados, aunque el ambiente no había recuperado la calma, quizás nunca volverían a recuperarla. Eso extrañamente le angustiaba-. Siempre me ha gustado leer a los filósofos y sus análisis. Me gusta leer sus ideas utópicas de amor, amistad, política, economía, igualdad... son perfectas. Y aunque tu no lo creas, hay muchísimas personas con ideales igual de nobles y buenos. Que desean que el mundo cambie y que...-se mordió los labios a mitad del discurso. No era la idea tocar ese tema, no ahora. Era algo que hablaban bastante seguido. Sabía las ideas de Erik al respecto, y no creía poder cambiarlas. No esa noche, al menos-Aristoteles tiene unas ideas muy peculiares sobre la amistad. Él dice...-se quedo callado y miro la parte interna de sus mejillas. ¿Servía decir eso ahora luego de todo lo que Erik le había soltado? Era obvio que Erik no lo veía como un amigo-El dice que: "La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas".-recito, haciendo una pausa al acabar. Apretó los labios un momento, sintiéndose algo angustiado. En realidad carecía de sentido decirlas ahora-. Pero ya no viene al caso por que...-se sobresalto cuando Erik se movió.

El magnetico se había inclinado hacia el frente en el sillón, sus ojos volvían a tener un brillo especial. Charles se sintió atrapados por ellos un momento. De pronto Erik esta sonriendo, algo nervioso, tímido.

-Charles, Charles escúchame...-lo vio estirar su mano, como si quisiera tomar la suya, pero por suerte estaban muy distanciados. Y Charles no se sentía con ánimos de estirar la suya para permitircelo. Erik se mordió el labio un momento-¿Y que tal si Aristoteles tenia razón? Y que tal si... Si somos dos partes de un todo, si compartimos una misma alma, un mismo corazón; si la amistad es así tu...-Erik pareció quedarse sin aliento un momento y luego suspiro-¿No crees que sería normal, si somos dos que en verdad son uno, querer fundirnos de nuevo, juntos?-le miro con seriedad un momento, sus ojos celestes parecían seguros, confiados.

Charles parpadeo un momento y luego no pudo evitar reírse-Esa es la propuesta sexual más bizarra que me han hecho en mi vida-admitió, sin saber si reír o golpearle. Erik resoplo mirándole con seriedad.

-No es una propuesta sexual, aunque quisiera que también incluya eso-admitió. Se levanto de a poco y Charles sintió sus alarmas encenderse, también se levanto, con el instinto de alejarse. Erik sonrió, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Se veía ansioso, Charles también se sentía ansioso-. Me has dicho que soy tu mejor amigo, y lo eres para mi... pero no es solo eso...-se acerco tanto como podía, dejando sus cuerpos solo a centimetros. El ingles tuvo que levantar el rostro para mirarle, se sentía estático, sin poder mover ni un solo musculo. Su cuerpo no quería apartarse-Dime _por favor_ que no soy solo yo quien siente estas ansias desesperadas por tocarte...-la mano de Erik se acerco a su brazo, no se atrevía a tocarle, la dejaba solo a milímetros, pero igualmente sentía su piel cosquillar. Era increíble el poder que tenia sobre él-Esta fuerza que me empuja a ti, que me hace pensar que besarte es lo que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida-la mano, ahora más segura y agresiva se poso en su nuca, tirando de sus cabellos. Charles no pudo evitar gemir, y eso pareció despertar algo en el magnetico, ya que al instante lo estaba jalando más cerca, atrayendolo hasta pegar sus cuerpos. Los labios ajenos se posaron sobre los suyos, primero suavemente, pero duro apenas unos segundos... al instante siguiente Erik le estaba besando con exigencia, enterrando esa cálida lengua en lo profundo de su boca, recorriendo cada rincón, adueñándose de ella como si siempre le hubiera pertenecido. Y Charles gimió, tembló, su cuerpo entero vibraba de gusto. Era sin duda el mejor beso de su vida.

La respiración se le había agitado, jadeaba contra esos labios salvajes. La mano de Erik en su cintura lo atraía tanto como podía. En algún momento se había puesto de puntas de pies y sus muslos temblaban de pura ansiedad. Quería sentir más del calor abrazador de Erik, de ese salvajismo animal que le hacía no pensar. Habían estado retrocediendo sin que se diera cuenta, lo noto recién cuando sus rodillas chocaron con el apoyabrazo del sofá. Se sobresalto, apartándose solo unos centímetros, Erik sonrió travieso contra sus labios, antes de empujarlos a ambos. Cayeron en el sofá en un enredo de piernas y brazos, no pudo evitar gemir al sentir el peso ajeno encima suyo. Las manos del polaco habían comenzando a recorrer su piel y el solo podía retorcerse de gusto, y corresponderle al beso con un hambre que desconocía tener.

-Quiero unirme a ti...-susurro Erik contra su boca, tomando las manos de Charles y sujetándolas sobre su cabeza. El telepata respiraba agitado, sentía el pecho latiendole con muchísima fuerza. Apretó los parpados y frunció ligeramente el ceño, intentando concentrarse. Sentía su virilidad endurecida, y la de Erik presionar contra la suya. Todo esto estaba definitivamente mal, no podía estar así con su mejor amigo. Volteo el rostro, pero solo logro que los labios empezaran a besar con ansiedad su cuello-. Quiero fundirme contigo.. quiero que seamos uno... quiero hundirme tan hondo en ti que...

-No, no, no-forcejeando se soltó del agarre ajeno. Tomando fuerza de donde no sabia donde, empujo el cuerpo musculoso de encima suyo. Erik se dejo apartar, algo aturdido de que Charles no compartiera su pasión y sus ansias. Quedo más confundido aún cuando vio el rostro sonrojado, los ojos lujuriosos, el bulto en los pantalones. La mente del magnetico era un lió, no entendía por que estaba siendo apartado si se notaba que lo deseaba tanto como él. Charles se sentó, aun agitado. No pudo evitar limpiarse la boca, la saliva de Erik escurría por su mentón-No soy rarito-las palabras casi salieron escupidas de su boca, y al instante se arrepintió al ver como los ojos celestes se endurecían y todo rastro de felicidad se borraba del rostro del polaco. Erik de pronto había tomado una expresión que daba miedo. A Charles llegaron varias proyecciones de triángulos rosa a su cabeza, y se arrepintió-. Lo siento no qui...

-¿No eres rarito?-una sonrisa cruel se dibujo en los labios de Erik mientras se levantaba lentamente. Se acomodo la ropa y peino el cabello prolijamente hacia atrás. Charles no pudo sacarle los ojos de encima. La sonrisa maligna solo se acentuó por eso, solo necesito un movimiento ligero de mano para que el pantalón de Charles se abriera y bajara hasta mitad de muslo. El telepata sorbresaltado intento sujetarlo, y al mismo tiempo cubrir la indisimulable erección que tenía-O, vaya que eres normal Charles. Me imagino que ese bulto que tienes es por imaginarte los pechos de... ¿Moira? Y no por que hubieras tenido mi pene frotándose contra el tuyo, no por que te caliente la idea de mi pene clavado tan en lo profundo de tu cu...

-Oh, por favor no seas vulgar-se tapo el rostro con una mano. Como pudo se había levantado el pantalón, abrochandolo. Erik rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres patético-bufo.

-¿Disculpa?-el telepata aparto la mano para mirarle con el ceño fruncido-¿Soy patético por no tener tendencias homosexuales?-esas palabras solo hicieron reír más a Erik, frió, cruel, de un manera que le heló la sangre en las venas.

-No, eres patético por que eres un jodido ratito igual que yo, pero te niegas a admitirlo-al oírle apreto los labios, no pudo enfrentar los ojos celestes y eso solo le dio más confianza al magnetico-. Te niegas a admitir que te vuelves más loco por mi que por cualquiera de esas mujeres que te tiras en los bares.

-Eres un engreído-bufo de mal humor, desviando la mirada, aun sin atreverse a mirarle-. Eres mi amigo y...

-Oh, si, amigos-el telepata podía sentir toda la frustración, toda la ira, lo molesto que estaba el magnetico. A pesar de sentir un aura amenazante no se sentía asustado, algo dentro de él le decía que Erik no sería capaz de lastimarlo. Cuando se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo los ojos celestes aun eran fríos, eran como armas que apuntaban acusadoramente a Charles. La barbilla marcada, tensa, tembló solo un momento cuando la delgada boca se entreabrió-¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Que así se comportan los amigos?-el telepata vio que las manos ajenas temblaban ligeramente. Erik parecía estar conteniéndose para no hacer ninguna locura-La forma en la que nos tratamos mutuamente no es como se tratan los amigos, es mucho más que eso. Y lo siento si eres muy obtuso, o muy cobarde, como para notarlo. Pero no puedo estar fingiendo ser algo que no soy, ¿no quieres un amigo raro? Entonces, me iré ni bien esto acabe... Pero si te jode ser rarito, eso es problema tuyo, no mio. No me arrastres, no te atrevas a decir que...

El telepata cerro los ojos con fuerza y exhalo un suspiro. Sentía un dolor en el pecho ante la idea de separarse luego de cumplir su misión. De verdad veía a Erik como alguien muy importante en su vida, no podía tenerlo lejos. No lo aguantaría. En ese momento necesitaba ser egoísta-Erik, de verdad... te aprecio mucho.-las palabras salieron como un ruego de su roja boca. Eso pareció ser suficiente para que Erik se detuviera. Al magnetico no le gustaba verlo liado, ni triste, ni nada malo. Charles tenía mucho más poder del que pensaba sobre él-Eres mi amigo, no quiero estar peleado contigo, no por esto. Nada de ti me molesta, incluso si eres _así_ , pero te estas confundiendo, no lo comparto. Solo quiero que...

-¿Quieres que sigamos siendo solo amigos?-las palabras sonaban tensas, duras, forzadas. Charles se mordió los labios, ya que es mirada continuaba siendo fría. De pronto sentía muchísimas dudas de que algo de eso pudiera volver a ser como antes. Dudaba poder ver lo dulce de sus ojos, su enorme sonrisa, sentir sus brazos rodearle. Pero no se animaba a poner en juego sus creencias, su orgullo. Todo eso que ellos sentían, lo que Erik sentía, estaba mal.

-No puedo ofrecerte nada mas-murmuro casi sin voz. El polaco dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones, pero al mismo tiempo su postura era más derecha, fuerte, confiada. Asintió con lentitud, antes de voltearse.

-Bien. Amigos entonces-accedió, pero al mismo tiempo se alejaba de él. Al verlo irse Charles sintió como su corazón latía un poco más lento. Se sentía angustiado. El polaco se alejaba de él, con seguridad, sin miedo alguno.

-Espera Erik, no es así como...

-Hasta mañana Charles, estamos bien-apenas y volteo el rostro para mirarlo por sobre su hombro. Su mirada mostraba demasiadas cosas: resentimiento, dolor, anhelo. Su rostro seguía tenso, tosco-. No vengas a mi cama esta noche, los amigos no hacen eso-una ultima sonrisa cruel, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con un portazo.

Charles se derrumbo en el sofá al quedarse solo. Cada latido del corazón le dolía, y una parte de él le gritaba que fuera corriendo atrás suyo y entregarse a sus brazos... lo que acababa de experimentar momentos antes en ese sofá, había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. Erik era más que solo un amigo, una parte de él lo sabía. Pero todo eso estaba mal. Se repitió una y otra vez que él no era raro, él disfrutaba la compañía de una buena mujer.

Pero la verdad era que su mejor amigo, que era su alma gemela, con quien dormía eventualmente abrazado, a quien no le interesaban las mujeres, que lo hacía sentirse enamorado, que era condenadamente atractivo, con quien se sentía seguro; también era un magnifico besador que había querido ofrecerle más que una amistad, pero él lo rechazo.

Por que era lo correcto. Ser raros no era una opción.

**CHERIK**  
20/20/62

-¿Que haces aquí?-esa voz lo hizo detenerse en seco, quedándose estático en medio de la habitación oscura. El frió del piso contra sus pies se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Se tambaleo, sin saber que hacer-Te dije que no vinieras más...-Erik prendió el velador, y Charles se mordió los labios al verlo acostado en la cama.

Había intentando resistirse de ir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño si no lo tenía al lado. Se le hacía imposible. En esos cinco días, desde su "pelea", casi no había podido descansar... y en el fondo de su alma sabía que pasaba eso por que necesitaba tenerlo al lado. Erik estaba distante, hablaba con él, aun jugaban al ajedrez, compartían tiempo... pero nada era igual. Ya no había miradas cómplices, ni roces significativos, ni sonrisas abiertas. Todo era... extraño. Quizás como una amistad verdadera debía ser, pero él no lo aceptaba. Ellos eran amigos mucho más unidos que esos, estar distanciado lo desconcertaba completamente. Le hacía sentirse tengo, angustiado, culposo-No podía dormir-admitió en voz baja, sintiéndose algo patético. La mirada celeste le estudio un momento, visualizo un rastro de piedad en ella.

-Los amigos no hacen esto-aclaro la voz de Erik, como si él no lo supiera, como si no se lo hubiera repetido a si mismo cada noche, convenciéndose de no ir. Pero ya no aguantaba más-. Mucho menos deberías hacerlo con un amigo ratito...

-Tu no eres un rarito-protesto, sintiéndose algo frustrado al escucharle.

-Si lo soy, y estoy orgulloso, gracias-pudo ver la sonrisa cínica, y solo apreto los labios. ¿Valía la pena llevarle la contra? Se estremeció de frío y finalmente Erik suspiro y aparto las colchas antes de hacerle lugar. No dudo en ir hacía a él, se metió en la cama, sintiendo el calor rodearle al instante, junto con un brazo del polaco que abrazo su espalda. De pronto se sentia reconfortado, mucho más tranquilo-. No deberías estar aquí...

-Somos amigos-susurro a modo de defensa, enterrando su rostro en el pecho ajeno. Se había acostumbrado tanto a estar así: conciliar el sueño con su rostro enterrado en ese amplio pecho, aspirando ese aroma varonil, sintiendo los fuertes brazos rodearle. Dudaba poder volver a descansar bien si no tenía todo esto. Erik al sentirlo acurrucarse suspiró.

-¿Quieres acostarte con todos tus amigos?-soltó, sin tacto alguno. Charles sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, quiso alejarse, escandalizado, pero las manos de Erik lo sujetaron con fuerza por su cintura. Sus miradas chocaron, la celeste era determinada. No iba a dejarlo apartarse hasta que obtuviera una respuesta. Charles forcejeo con más fuerza, pero se quedo estático cuando la mano de Erik bajo por su cuerpo, dejando su cintura y tomando su trasero con firmeza, jalandole más cerca. Las piernas de ambos se enredaron, y luego la boca ajena se hundió en la suya, exigiéndole un acalorado beso.

En su mente el telepata pudo ver fuegos artificiales estallando, pero no supo si era cosa suya, o de Erik, o de ambos. No pudo evitar abrir la boca, sintiendo esa lengua hirviente recorrer su boca, logrando calentar su cavidad y mandar correntadas de placer por su cuerpo, logrando que este comenzar a hervir. Su respiración se acelero, y exhalo jadeos y gemidos contra la boca ajena. Intento negarse a si mismo que amaba la sensación de ese cuerpo musculoso presionando contra el suyo.

El magnetico se aparto apenas, sonriendo contra su boca, con confianza-Yo te quiero así y tu también-como si quisiera resaltar ese hecho lo jalo desde su trasero, acercándolo más, hasta que sus pelvis chocaron y sus dos bultos duros se refregaron. El telepata no pudo contener el gemido, estaba avergonzado de encontrarse tan excitado por eso, que era incorrecto. Pero su virilidad estaba más dura que nunca, apretada contra los bóxer, liberando precum que ya había humedecido un poco la tela. Una de las piernas de Erik se hizo lugar entre las suyas y el muslo termino contra su ingle. Sentía el pene ajeno presionar contra su propio muslo, firme, duro... perfecto. La ropa interior se sentía molesta, pero ninguno pareció preocuparse mucho más por ella. A pesar de todo era sumamente placentero.

La pierna ajena comenzó a refregarse contra su cuerpo, frotándose contra su pene, haciéndolo estremecerse de placer. Mientras tanto las manos de Erik apretaban sus nalgas, recorrían su espalda con ansias, o lo jalaban más cerca. No pudo evitar retorcerse preso de la ansiedad y del deseo, se arqueaba desesperado, queriendo repegarse más, buscando fundirse en el calor de su amigo. Sus bocas no se soltaban, el beso era cada vez más húmedo y agitado. Su cuerpo había dejado de obedecerle y se prestaba para lo que sea que Erik quisiera. Solo podía concentrarse en mover su boca, sintiendo la saliva escurrir, mientras el mayor mordía, lamia y penetraba a gusto. Era como si le estuvieran follando la boca, y no podía evitar gimotear y suspirar. Podía ver su reflejo en los lujuriosos ojos ajenos, era la imagen misma de la decadencia: su pelo alborotado, la pálida piel ardida, sus enormes orbes azules húmedos y dilatados por el deseo.

Su muslo había comenzado a refregarse contra la virilidad ajena, sentía al mayor rugir contra sus labios y eso solo lograba que se sintiera cada vez más ansioso. Había clavado sus uñas en la amplia espalda de Erik y lo arañaba con fuerza, imaginando como dejaba surcos rosas de placer. Gimió cuando el polaco toco sus piernas y las hizo separarse casi por completo. Las manos del mayor lo habían jalado, y lo había dejado encima, cabalgandole, sintiendo como la virilidad de Erik se refregaba contra la suya y entre sus nalgas. Tuvo que tironear las sabanas, sobreexitado por la sensación de tener algo duro entre sus glúteos. No debería ser así, pero se sentía tan desesperado... tenia un vació en el vientre, que solo le generaba más y más deseos de sentir el cuerpo de su amigo contra el suyo, ese pene presionando contra su caliente y palpitante entrada. Movió las caderas, sintiéndose aun más ansioso cuando las manos de Erik se apoderaron de sus glúteos y los amasaron, queriendo colar sus dedos entre los interiores, buscando la piel desnuda.

Erik, debajo suyo, también se movía pasionalmente, desesperado por tocarle más íntimamente. Charles jadeo, y luego mordió los labios ajenos, cuando sintió como este le jalaba el bóxer hacia arriba, logrando que se le meta entre las nalgas, prácticamente entangandolo. Ese acto lo hizo sollozar sintiéndose algo nervioso y sensible, con sus nalgas ligeramente abiertas. Tanto su pene como sus testículos habían quedado mu apretados bajo la tela. El elástico del boxer presionaba contra su glande húmedo, podía imaginar sus testículos tensos asfixiados por la tela, que cada vez se hacía más y más lugar en su canutillo. El magnetico se movía mas ansioso, había hecho que Charles se acomodara un poco más arriba, y ahora su virilidad se frotaba entre esas nalgas. La mente del telepata estaba llena de las proyecciones ajenas sobre cuando odiaba la ropa interior, y como quisiera poder arrancársela para poder acariciar ese redondo trasero, jugar con su entrada y luego follarle con gusto.

Ese ultimo pensamiento le hizo gemir y arquearse por completo. Su mente sucia y acalorada proyecto una imagen de ambos: sin boxers, en la misma posición, y él separándose las nalgas de par a par para que luego Erik empujara ese duro y enorme pene entre estas y se lo clavara hasta al fondo, hasta dejarlo completamente flojo, y lleno, y tan deliciosamente abierto. Podía ver esa virilidad venosa, lubricada de precum, clavada en su trasero, profanandole... a Erik follandole con gusto mientras él temblaba y gemía y pedía por más. Ambos temblaron ante la imagen mental, Charles fue el primero en empapar sus bóxer con su cálida simiente, tembló y araño con fuerza la espalda ajena, el placer estallo vibrando en cada célula de su cuerpo, mientras los chorros de abundante semen embarraban sus interiores. Erik se movió con más ansias al sentirlo tan sensible, aparto un poco el bóxer para frotarse contra la caliente y suave piel, y apenas unos segundos después se vino, jadeando ronco. Su semilla callo desparramada en los redondos glúteos, y no pudo evitar desparrarmala con sus manos, queriendo dejar la piel de Charles pegajosa y marcada como suya.

Luego del orgasmo, los dos se habían quedado quietos, respirando agitados, dejándose llenar de relajación ante la liberación de endorfinas. De a poco sus pechos se fueron acompasando, hasta subir y bajar al mismo tiempo. El ingles aun estaba mareado, por el placer, la felicidad, la relajación... pero a pesar de todo aun sentía la espina en el fondo de su peco, recordandole que aquello estaba mal. Las manos de Erik habían dejado sus nalgas y ahora le acariciaban la espalda con dulzura.

-Dime que esto no es perfecto. Tu y yo, nos llevamos tan bien, compartimos tantas cosas, nos complementamos y... joder, esto ha sido una de las cosas más excitantes de mi vida y ni siquiera lo hemos hecho todo-la risa se ahogo contra su cuello, mientras sentía los labios ajenos besar la piel de ese lugar. Él aun no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, y prefería mantener su concentración en su propia respiración-. Quiero hacer esto cada noche de mi vida...

-No soy raro-susurro en respuesta, bajito, y sintió el cuerpo de Erik tensarse debajo del suyo.

-¿En serio eres capaz de decir eso? ¿Justo ahora cuando aun estas temblando por el orgasmo?-la voz era nuevamente acusadora. Charles apreto los labios y se levanto un poco, antes de dejarse caer a su lado en la cama. Miro el techo, pero sabía que Erik le estaba mirando fijamente.

-Pero es que esto esta mal, no puede ser...

-¿Por que? ¿Acaso no nos llevamos bien? ¿No nos complementamos? ¿No disfrutamos de nuestras charlas, del ajedrez, de cada momento juntos? ¿Por que te aferras a pensar que esto esta mal?-Erik le estaba sujetando el brazo, como si quisiera hacerlo reaccionar, bajarlo a la tierra. Pero Charles tenia los pies bien puestos en ella, sabía que todo esto jamas seria aceptado, que no era normal-Tu ansias esto tanto como yo, y eso me hace muy feliz... quiero estar contigo, ¿acaso tu no? Puedo dejarlo todo si eso es lo que quieres, estaría dispuesto a hacerlo por ti. Te ayudare a formar tu escuela, buscaremos a todos los mutantes, los educaremos, les enseñaremos a no temer. Podemos cumplir ese sueño juntos... quiero estar a tu lado-la mano bajo lentamente por su brazo, hasta que llego a entrelazar sus dedos. Charles apreto los labios, tuvo que cerrar los ojos por que los sentía arder.

-Si quiero cumplir ese sueño, y si quiero que estés conmigo-sintió la risa de Erik, y cuando se giro a mirarlo tenia la sonrisa más despampanante que le hubiera visto jamas. Se veía simplemente perfecto. Eso hizo que le doliera más el pecho y que las palabras que estaba por decir fueran más difíciles de pronunciar aun-. Pero esto no puede ser así, tu no eres una mujer-la sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente, como si esas palabras le hubieran quemado. Erik le soltó, le aparto y salto de la cama, alejándose varios pasos. El telepata no supo que hacer, se sentó, mientras lo veía moverse inquieto, caminando como animal enjaulado, mirándole con ojos que destilaban veneno.

-¿Tu excusa es que no soy una maldita mujer?-la respiración del magnetico era forzada, tenia el rostro rojo y las venas marcadas. Charles se sintió algo culpable, no sabía como reaccionar. Paseo los ojos por la habitación y vio como varias cosas de metal burbujeaba, como si estuvieran hirviendo-No, no lo soy y si lo fuera no sería asi... no sería como me ves, no nos llevaríamos como nos llevamos-Erik se detuvo enfrente suyo, rígido, aun mirándole como si Charles fuera el enemigo-. Si yo fuera una mujer seria distinto, y ¿sabes que? Aunque fuera exactamente igual a como soy ahora, no te gustaría tanto... ¡por que yo te gusto por que soy un hombre! ¡Por que eres un maldito raro igual que yo, al que le pones los penes! ¡Y esta bien! No se por que no quieres entenderlo y aceptar que esto es nor...

-¡No te atrevas a decir que es normal!-salto él, sin poder contenerse. Le señalo con el dedo, mientras ahora también le miraba acusador-No es normal, normal es un hombre con una mujer, que puedan tener una familia y que...

-Eres patético, jodidamente patético, me da vergüenza estar enamorado de ti-Erik se había tapado el rostro con la mano. Apenas y se podía ver la sonrisa resignada en sus delgados labios-¿Me dirás que por ser mutantes somos anormales también?

-No es lo mismo-contraataco por lo bajo-. Eso es evolución, esto es una anormalidad, una enferme...

-¡Vete de aquí!-Erik no le dejo terminar, sus ojos parecían fuego, y parecía más que dispuesto a atacar. Charles tembló de pies a cabezas-¡Que te vayas!-repitió con más autoridad, pateando el piso. El ambiente se sentía turbio, y el telepata dudaba que su cuerpo fuera a responderle, negó con la cabeza. Vio a Erik acercarse varios pasos, amenazante.

-No pienso irme. ¿Que harás? ¿Golpearme?-alzo la ceja y lo estudio con la mirada, al verlo estirar el puño cerro los ojos, esperando el impacto. Pero este nunca llego, sino que la mano le sujeto de la remera y le jalo, para fundir su boca en un beso violento y ansioso. El magnetico volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, como si fuera el amo y señor de ellos. Charles no pudo evitar gemir y temblar, haciéndole más lugar en su cavidad a esa húmeda lengua. Erik corto el beso de golpe, dejando a Charles agitado, ni bien se separo escupió contra sus labios hinchados y semiabiertos que parecían esperar que el contacto continuara.

-Me das asco-murmuro, antes de girarse y marcharse de la habitación. Charles se quedo en la cama temblando. Se sentía humillado pero aun más avergonzado. Con el dorso de la mano se limpio la escupida ajena, sintiendo los ojos arder con fuerza.

Se dejo caer en la cama sollozando. A su mejor amigo, que era su alma gemela, con quien dormía eventualmente abrazado, a quien no le interesaban las mujeres, que lo hacía sentirse enamorado, que era condenadamente atractivo, con quien se sentía seguro, que era un magnifico besador y que sabía hacer estremecer su cuerpo; él acababa de alejarlo para siempre.

Erik no iba querer volver a hablarle después de esto.

**CHERIK**  
23/10/62

Miro de lejos al polaco que corría alrededor de la mansión. Se veía tan bien, tan fuerte, tan atractivo. Su cuerpo se desesperaba en ansias de ir a buscarle, pero se negaba a si mismo ese placer. Todo lo que sintió entre los brazos de Erik era incorrecto. Tenía que recordar que todo esto era inmoral y sucio.

Pero lo que su mente parecía razonar con facilidad, su cuerpo y su alma precian detestarlo. Extrañaba a Erik, la camaradería, la felicidad en los momentos simples, los comentarios ingeniosos, la ilusión y el devoto anhelo con el que esos ojos celestes solían mirarlo. También extrañaba esos besos, los cuales disfruto tan pocas veces... y cada noche su cuerpo se ponía febril, desesperado por volver a sentir ese placer devorar su piel.

No debería quejarse, por que las cosas eran como siempre debieron ser: el magnetico era cordial, amable hasta donde podía, y actuaba como si nada nunca hubiera pasado entre ellos. No había odio en la mirada celeste, pero si frialdad... y a veces pensaba que eso era mucho peor.

**CHERIK**  
26/10/62

Era un alivio que Moira les hubiera llamado. Mientras caminaba hacía la mansión presurosamente, sentía el corazón aun acelerado. Había sido una sorpresa que Erik le dejara ayudarle durante su entrenamiento, realmente había esperado que le insultara. Pero como siempre, el magnetico fue cordial, prudente.

Y cuando lo vio mover la antena, esa sonrisa enorme, con todos los dientes brillando, que parecía iluminar su rostro... le había atontado. Se había quedado hipnotizado por lo claro y feliz de su mirada, y lo fácil que se contagio de la felicidad ajena. Todo su cuerpo se agito, su interior se había revolucionado en alegría y una voz en su cabeza solo gritaba (completamente eufórica): "bésalo, bésalo, ¡Es tan hermoso, bésalo!". Y lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera por que lo salvo la campana, o más bien la voz de Moira.

Apenas miro a Erik y supo que estaba pensando lo mismo: había estado por besarlo, sin importarle más nada, allí en medio del jardín. Se sintió emocionado y molesto por ello, ¿como se le podía ocurrir besarle allí donde alguien podía verlos? La simple idea de que les descubrieran borro cualquier rastro de ansiedad y felicidad. Se enojo con el magnetico, a pesar de saber que estaba completamente infundado.

Él no era raro, él no era raro. Quizás la homosexualidad era contagiosa, quizás que Erik se fuera lejos no era tan mala idea. Aunque el corazón le gritaba de pena ante el pensamiento.

**CHERIK**  
27/10/62

El dolor en la parte baja de su espalda era aturdidor y se disipaba por su cuerpo con puntadas agonizantes. Erik había corrido hacía a él, angustiado, proyectando gritos de su nombres y preocupación. Lo levanto entre sus brazos, con cuidado, pero el telepata no supo apreciarlo, todavía aturdido.

Sus miradas se conectaron. Celeste versus azul, ambas llenas de dolor y pena. Charles no pudo evitar notar lo hermoso de su rostro, a pesar de la situación. Erik estaba allí, sujetándolo entre sus brazos, preocupado por él, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado. Y a pesar de saber en su corazón que nadie lo querría de esa manera aun sentía un miedo absurdo de que los vieran así. De que alguno de los presentes notara que el magnético lo tocaba o lo miraba con algo que involucraba mucho más que la amistad. No quería que nadie se enterara de las cosas raras que pasaban alrededor de ellos.

Esos ojos celestes, que eran más que celestes, que eran turquesa claro, se tiñeron de odio. Vio como el magnético levantaba la mano, atacando contra Moira. Charles no podía sentir su mente, pero casi podía imaginar las proyecciones: Erik estaba molesto por que una humana acaba de lastimar lo más importante de su vida. Eso le daba aun más miedo: la forma clara y simple, sin duda alguna, en la que Erik lo amaba. Era tan fácil de notar que le sorprendía que nadie más lo hiciera.

-Erik, Erik...-le llamo, y al instante ese rostro se volteo, atraido por su voz, dispuesto a obedecer su llamado. Charles apreto sus rojos labios. Sabía que lo que estaba por decir iba a destruirlo, pero era la única forma de que dejara de asfixiar a la pobre chica-. No fue ella, fuiste tu-debió estar preparado para la forma violenta en la que cambio esa mirada: de preocupación a asombro y dolor. El magnetico inmediatamente creyó que lo estaba culpando por aquello, aunque no era exactamente lo que él quiso decir. Estaba por corregirse, pero Erik se precipito.

-Enfrentarnos entre nosotros, eso es lo que quieren. Intente advertírtelo, Charles-la voz ajena sonaba como si quisiera hacerle reaccionar, como si quisiera despertarle de algún embrujo en el que Charles hubiera caído-Te quiero a mi lado. Tu y yo, somos hermanos-la elección de las palabras casi le hizo reír. Sabía que las dijo solo para no incomodarlo, seguramente quiso decir almas gemelas, o enamorados, o amantes, o cualquier otra cosa... pero definitivamente no hermanos. Erik no lo veía como un hermano. Y él tampoco. A pesar del dolor y todo, podía apreciar el calor de sus manos sobre su piel de una manera en la que no debería hacerlo-Tenemos que estar juntos, todos nosotros. Protegiéndonos-Erik se inclino un poco, sus narices apenas se rozaron, y Charles a pesar del dolor se aparto. No quería que nadie viera eso, como el magnetico le miraba o le trataba. Como se turbaban el uno al otro. Ninguno de allí tenía que pensar que ellos eran raros-Deseamos lo mismo.-fue una suplica de esos delgados labios.

Erik le estaba suplicando por que finalmente acepte aquello. Acepte que se deseaban, que se veían mucho más que como amigos, que se amaban. Que decidiera que podían estar juntos, como pareja, y liderar juntos esa nueva raza. Esta era la ultima oportunidad, la ultima vez que Erik le suplicaría por ello. El ultimo ruego. Y Charles quería hacerlo, pero nunca podría entregarle al judío todo lo que este deseaba. Quizás Raven había tenido razón: él estaba desesperado por encajar, por ser normal. Y al lado de Erik no podía serlo.

-Amigo mio-la expresión de Erik cayo al escuchar esas palabras, como preparándose para el golpe que no tardo en llegar:-, lo siento, pero no es así-fue el rechazo más directo pero menos cruel que pudo hacerle. Igualmente el mutante se derrumbo un momento antes de que su expresión se volviera completamente fría: helada por el rencor, la desilusión, la decepción.

Se dieron una ultima mirada, sabiendo que quizás esa era la ultima vez que estuvieran en esas condiciones: con el mismo uniforme. Charles acaba de sentenciar el destino de su amigo para siempre. Hizo que Erik muriera de desamor, y ante sus ojos nació el mismísimo Magneto, surgiendo de las flamas del odio y la desilusión. Presencio la transformación de amor a odio.

Y Erik le soltó, llamo a Moira para que le sujetara, y el contacto se sintió helado en la piel de Charles. Helado pero correcto, por que era el tacto de una dama. Era como debía ser. Era lo que él acababa de elegir.

Fue en esa playa de Cuba donde su camino se separo del de su alma gemela, quizás para siempre. Y no fue por que tuvieran causas distintas, sino por no tener la valentía de enfrentar ese amor. En el fundo de su alma, Charles supo que Erik no lo había abandonado, sino que él lo alejo de su lado. En el fondo de su alma, Charles supo que había aniquilado a su mejor amigo.

**CHERIK**  
2/11/62

Y aquí estaba él, sin poder mover las piernas, despidiendo a Moira (con un beso que se sintió demasiado antinutural y forzado), y quedándose con los otros mutantes en esa mansión. Las cosas habían desencadenado de una manera que nunca había esperado. Pero realmente, todo era su completa culpa.

Sabía que no estaba solo, pero se sentía así. Como si le faltara algo necesario para vivir, y sabía lo que era.

Él había alejado a Erik. A Erik, su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo, que era su alma gemela, con quien dormía eventualmente abrazado, a quien no le interesaban las mujeres, que lo hacía sentirse enamorado, que era condenadamente atractivo, con quien se sentía seguro, que era un magnifico besador y que sabía hacer estremecer su cuerpo. Aun no podía creer que lo hubiera empujado de su lado, que no hubiera sido capaz de aceptarle.

Por que Charles Xavier, en el fondo, era un maldito cobarde que siempre había querido encajar en la sociedad. Pero ahora que estaba en esa mansión, lejos de la mayoría de la gente, empezaba a pensar que encajar no era tan importante.

Quizás en su vida, Erik Lehnsherr, había sido lo único verdadero y esencial. Pero... ¿que importaba? Ya nunca volverían a estar juntos. Sus rumbos, sus vidas, se habían separado para siempre. Y aunque doliera, quizás lo mejor era que ambos cumplieran sus destinos por separado. Si así debía ser, estos volverían a unirse en algún punto. Solo esperaba no morir de culpa y arrepentimiento antes.

Solo podía esperar, anhelar y rogar con todas sus fuerzas, que aun quedara algo de Erik en Magneto. Que aun quedara algo de ese hombre que le profesaba tan devotamente su amor adentro de ese nuevo ser que parecía odiarlo.

Mirando al cielo, que irónicamente estaba de un tono turquesa, solo pudo desear que, aunque el Profesor X y Magneto fueran rivales, Charles y Erik algún día pudieran volver a estar juntos. Prometía hacer todo diferente. Solo necesitaba otra oportunidad, u otra vida.

Ojala algún día volvieran a encontrarse sin mascaras, y quería que su alma se fundiera con su gemela, y que sus labios y su cuerpo danzaran juntos, temblando en gozo y éxtasis. Que finalmente, Erik y Charles fueran lo que siempre debieron ser: uno.

Fin

 **No me odien. Soy amante de los finales turbulentos y trágicos. Quizas por eso me gusta tanto esta pareja (?)**

 **Los personajes quizas les resultaron un poco OCC pero es que me imagino que ambos tienen muchas facetas disponibles, y en esta decidí experimentar el romanticismo de Erik y la necesidad de encajar de Charles. Creo que ambos tienen ambas cosas, solo que sus personajes lo muestran minimamente ya que obviamente no es lo esencial en la pelicula.**

 **No odien a Charles, todo esto surgió no solo por lo de filosofia, sino también por que me cuestionaba a mi misma si las cosas se darían tan fáciles entre ellos teniendo en cuenta la época. Charles solo es el vocero del pensamiento del momento, tarda en aceptarlo. Tambien creo que nos damos cuenta de cuanto queremos las cosas cuando se vuelven imposibles, por eso lo nota al final xD**

 **En fin, dejo de delirar. ¿Les gusto? ¿Me odiaron? ¿Comentarios?**


End file.
